seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece Legacy: Island panic battle part 2
The bounty hunter boats, were gaining on the Attack Pirates ship, with Oak looking over his ship. One of the bounty hunters, a large muscular man, but low power, threw his axe, which chopped off a training dummies head off. "When I find that monkey, I will tear him in half!" "No you won't." Lonnie, kicking a punching bag, broke it, and karate chopped a stone block. The bounty hunter, sweated, and bowed. "Of course, Lonnie." The man walked away, and Bonnie slapped him away, having him hit the wall, and breaking his arms. His screams filled the ships air, and Freedo walked up to him. Freedo stomped his face in, and breaking most of his face. Oak, looking at it, was disgusted. None of the men even bothered to help. Yet, strangely enough, he was sure he would have forgot that then. Yet, meeting someone who cared for others, made him... Look. It seemed... Cruel. Unnecessary. But, Oak, went to his planting room, and watered his plants. When he watered them enough, he grabbed a pot, and started to shovel the plants in the pots. He had a box, and was planning to put all his plants in his box. He had... A plan. Let's see if everyone else could succeed in it. One bounty hunter, running to Oak, handed Oak a den den mushi, and Oak turned it on. "Are you ready?" It was Ponta. He wanted to know if Oak had the guts to do so. Oak, decided to make sure his resolve was steel, and then answered. "Of course." - The Attack Pirates, were looking over their boat, and Rangton was sitting on the boat, looking at the blue sky. He closed his eyes, and started to sleep. Maybe, he should stay awake, check the log pose... Nah he needs a rest. He heard a crash, and knew that God didn't like that answer. He got up, and saw a cannon ball go over his head, and the crash happened again. Looking at the east, 4 boats were coming at him, with the Black List Jolly Roger, a skull on fire. Screaming. He saw the door, and Tack and Fea came out. Malk ran out of the kitchen, and Christie with Zozo, came in to the center of the boat. Rangton, staring at the Black List Bounty Hunters coming boats, groaned. "Captain... Should we deal with this?" "Yeah." "Why do I ask? Not like I have a job." - Ponta, on his boat, smirked, and turned on his den den mushi. He was going to destroy the Attack Pirates. "ATTACK PIRATES! SURRENDER NOW! I, AM PONTA, CAPTAIN OF THE 2ND DIVISION! I, SHALL DESTROY ALL OF YOU, AND USE YOUR CORPSES, TO FINANCE MY LIFE! I SHALL TAKE PLEASURE, IN ANNIHILATING YOU! SURRENDER, AND YOU SHALL LIVE!" He was sure, they would take it. - Rangton, groaned, and wiped his face. "Sure buddy, blow some steam off, you look soooooooo cool, screaming at nothing." Rangton, was sure battle was ready, when he saw something from behind the boats. A giant monster, coming from the ocean. It roared at everyone, and it was angry. Over 200 feet, weighing at 350 tons, was a red colored beast, and was terrifying. It was not a normal Sea King, it was a big one. Rangton, knew the name. "Scarlett death. I know that one! It destroyed over 2,000 boats, in it's 1,200 years of life. Ahh... AHHHHHHHHH! RETREAT!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Island panic battle arc